


Bitter Sweet

by TheLastShadow



Series: Facing Death [3]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Love sucks, Rejection, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't for everyone. Especially if you're a trickster or a runaway angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Used Teen and up rating due to mentions of Kali being a bit violent but it's not graphic.

He isn’t curious. No, he’s not.

He doesn’t really care why his friend is wearing torn clothes or why his skin is littered with bruises. He won’t even begin to question the smell of burnt wings that wafts through the air. No, he will just ignore the whole situation all together and continue practicing his new spell.

Unfortunately, the peaceful quiet shatters when he hears a sigh. Loki turns to his smaller counterpart wondering how he could look so happy when he resembles a burnt pigeon. He begins to feel slightly nauseous staring at the goofy grin plastered on the angels face. But no, he will not ask.

NO. HE. WON’T.

“I’m wearing her down.”

“Pardon?” Loki wants to smack himself for asking, for taking the bait.

He almost cringes when he hears another one of those sickeningly blissful sighs, “Kali.” 

It takes Loki a moment to scan through the names and faces he’s met throughout his time on Midgard. A small frown mars his forehead when he realizes who the woman is. 

“The Hindu goddess?”

Gabriel nods with that stupid grin again. Loki feels a bit disgusted with the display of affection and has half a mind to maim his friend. He doesn’t though, Gabriel probably wouldn’t notice in his current state. As much as he hates to ask he does anyway, “Why?”

The archangel sits up straight, “What do you mean 'why'? Haven't you seen her?”

Loki scowls because he has seen her and his friend knows this. He was there the first time Gabriel witnessed her in her true form without a human vessel. The goddess had been dancing on a battlefield drunk off the blood of her victims wearing a garland of skulls and a skirt made of human arms. It had been a fearsome sight. If it hadn’t been for Loki’s quick thinking they might also have been slain that day. His mind snaps back to the present when his friend begins to speak again.

“She could’ve hurt me a lot worse but she didn’t,” the angel smiles, “Yeah, I’m totally wearing her down.”

Loki contains a groan and rolls his eyes instead. He's happy his friend has found someone but he can't understand how Gabriel handles the constant rejection and pain. How does he cope with the fact that his feelings will never be reciprocated?

Deep down it reminds the god of _her_. It reminds him of what might have been if Thor had never taken her away and invited her to join his band of warrior friends.

"Hey."

Loki looks up to see the angel offering him drops of crystallized honey.

"It'll get better."


End file.
